Kazarina
was the Haos Brawler of the Twelve Orders. She was partnered with Haos Lumagrowl. She and Emperor Barodius were responsible for most of the events that occurred in ''Gundalian Invaders. After helping Dharak evolve, she was the second in command, thus replacing Gill. At the end of Gundalian Invaders, she was murdered by Gill and her corpse was taken by Lumagrowl to an unknown location. Information Description She was the sly, cold-hearted female battler who was always by Emperor Barodius' side and had the desire to be his queen (as stated in Broken Spell). She had shown disdain for Gill since he is Barodius' right-hand man instead of her, but he shows no trust in her as well. She worked as the Director of the Bakugan Biological Research Center, but most people such as Gill and Stoica referred to her as a Witch or a Mad Scientist. There were rumors that say she was secretly undergoing cruel living-body experiments to heighten the Gundalian Bakugan's abilities (proven to be true). Her goal was to develop abilities to rival those of Neathia's. She was an exceptional scientist who had unraveled the mysteries of Bakugan evolution. She showed very little care for others and evaded much punishment by blaming and executing an inferior. She also had no problem with killing and torturing her enemies and people that she didn't like. She also had the power to hypnotize humans, Gundalians and Bakugan. Personality Kazarina is cold-hearted Gundalian scientist who is loyal to Barodius so she can be his queen. She is self-serving to the point that she will dispose of her subordinates to save her own skin. After Mason's escape, she begs Barodius another chance, but he tortures her nonetheless. She has no loyalty or respects for her fellow Orders such as Gill, Airzel, Nurzak and Stoica. Kazarina thinks highly of herself, disliking the moniker "Mad Scientist" and calling those who try to advise her or oppose her derogatory names. When Nurzak tells her Barodius would be willing to betray her, she calls him an "old man" and thinks him a liar; after Mason betrays her, she calls him a "weasel." When Gill points out her failure to prevent Fabia and the others from activating the Third Shield, she is furious and calls him an "imbecile" for not going to Neathia. She even attempts to boss Gill around. She developed a rivalry with her Neathian arch-enemy, Fabia Sheen. She killed Fabia's fiancé, Jin, and made Aranaut a guinea pig for her experiments; after Fabia escaped from Gundalia with Aranaut in tow, Kazarina wants nothing more than but to make Fabia pay. Biography Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Kazarina first appeared in Revelation by Barodius' side, amazed by the strength of the unknown Bakugan who caused the explosion that hit Gundalia. Gill was surprised to see that she didn't even know if a Bakugan that powerful could exist. She is capable of hypnotizing people, as seen in Confrontation, usually displaying this skill on new human recruits. Ren disapproves of this practice, claiming that it hinders a brawler's skills to only 75% when they needed 100%. She was seen in Hostile Takeover, by Emperor Barodius's side. In Escape From Darkness, she appears alongside Barodius and Gill, talking to Ren about his failure to bring the Battle Brawlers to their side. Barodius warns Ren that if he found out that Ren betrayed him, he would be punished. She again appeared in The Secret Package, entering the battle with Gill and Airzel after seeing their recruited brawlers weren't doing well. In The Element, she talked to Ren about Neo Ziperator belonging to the Castle Knight. She chose to get Ren back to Gundalia with The Element, but failed due to Sid Arkale's battle. After Sid is disposed of, she takes Rubanoid for later experiments. She appeared again in The Sacred Orb, fighting against Neathian Bakugan. She then battled Fabia Sheen with the battle at a stalemate until the Sacred Orb sent all of the Gundalians away. In Decoy Unit, her ship, along with Airzel and Stoica's ships were seen heading for the third and final Neathian shield. In Battle For the Second Shield, she battled against Shun Kazami after Lena's quick defeat and is able to defeat him in the first round. Later in the second round, Dan steps in and she loses the battle. When she calls up Lena for her punishment, she is ambushed by Phosphos, but Lumagrowl defeated Phosphos with ease. Kazarina then transported Lena into a stasis tube. She then tells Gill how Lena knew about the punishment, to which he responds that "no one can be trusted". Unbeknownst to them, Ren overheard this, and quietly gives his condolences to Lena for her fate. In Curtain Call, Kazarina plots with Stoica to eliminate Jesse so that they would not get punished by Barodius. After they do so, they head to Barodius's chamber to give their report, but Nurzak intercepts them and berates them for disposing of yet another team member. In The Secret of the Orb, Kazarina is ordered by Barodius to go with Nurzak on a reconnaissance mission. She was partnered with Mason, but he escaped, and Barodius punished her with electric shock torture. Afterwards, Gill was made the emperor's official number two. At the end of the episode, Kazarina and Nurzak strike a deal, as they both don't like the emperor and they become "partners in crime". In Divide and Conquer, Nurzak orders her to lead an army of brainwashed soldiers to attack Barodius, only for her to turn on him and reveal herself as a double agent for Barodius. She then watches the battle between Nurzak and Emperor Barodius. She then continues on a job to make Exokor to strengthen Dharak. In Mobile Assault Kazarina reassured the Emperor after the latter questioned the loyalty of the other Twelve Orders. Later, while she was working on Exokor, Gill called her, to tell her they needed more battlers. Annoyed by the distraction, she sent Ren to get more battlers from Earth. Gill remarked that Ren was the only one left, and admonishes her for disposing of her subordinates for her own mistakes. She retorts that he was the one who was disposed of Zenet Surrow. In a flashback in Forgiveness, she defeated and killed Fabia's fiancé, Jin, and wins Aranaut in the battle. She took him back to her lab to experiment on him, but he was rescued by Fabia. In Into the Storm, she lures Jake Vallory into a trap using an Earth boy named Robin. She wanted to brainwash him instead of using the Earth children (who were all sent back to Earth sometime before or during the battle). She succeeds in defeating him and takes him back to Gundalia. In Jake Returns, she hypnotizes Jake and Coredem to deactivate the third shield, but the plan fails due to Dan's intervention. Nevermore, she retakes Jake, saying that he will be a great fighter in the Gundalian army. In True Evolution, she is in her lab, laughing as she asks herself who would want to save "these vermin" (Lena, Zenet, and Jesse). Later, she and Stoica intercept Fabia and Nurzak. In Redemption, she and Stoica managed to defeat Nurzak and Fabia by knocking them in a pit. In a rematch, she hypnotized the rest of Ren's team to use against them, but the four of them had to retreat after Stoica used an ability to drown their opponents. Later, she hypnotized Dan and Drago when they were in jail to put them to sleep. In Jake's Last Stand, she brought Barodius and Dharak to her lab to show them that how Drago's DNA is similar to Dharak's, and that Drago's power stems from his many evolutions. She concocts a plan duplicate Drago's DNA and transfer it to Dharak to evolve him, which Barodius approves. After Shun and Hawktor are spotted in her lab but escape, Barodius orders her to hunt them down. Kazarina warns Jake and Gundalian soldiers that the Brawlers infiltrated the Palace, and relays Barodius' order to them. In Final Strike, she used Blitz Dragonoid's DNA to evolve Dharak into Phantom Dharak, and is rewarded with the position of Barodius's number two, replacing Gill again, because of the evolution of Dharak will allow to the Twelve Orders to cross the third shield to win the war. She then decides to kill Dan to send a message to the Neathians. Just as she is about to do so in Dream Escape, Jake finally breaks free of her control and saves him. She later joins the rest of the Twelve Orders in a four-on-six brawl with the Bakugan Battle Brawlers. In Gundalian Showdown, she continues her battle with the Brawlers alongside Gill, Stoica and Airzel. After her comrades left to pursue the other Brawlers, who left with Dragonoid Colossus to Neathia, she battled Fabia and almost won with her reinforcements, but Mason and Avior (along with Nurzak and Sabator) interrupted the battle. In Broken Spell, she continued her battle with Fabia, only to be confronted by Nurzak, after Lumagrowl destroyed her reinforcement and fought Aranaut alone. In a melee battle against Nurzak, he disarmed her, and as she ran to retrieve her weapon, she finds herself confronted by Gill. He tells her that "words have consequences," and then kills her with her own weapon. Nurzak finds her dead on the floor as he was looking for her. After Kazarina's death, all the Brawlers, as well as Lena, Zenet and Jesse, were released from her hypnotism. Games Bakugan Dimensions On Bakugan Dimensions, Kazarina was located on the Gundalian Ship along with Barodius. Quotes (Before brawling) "Greetings, Brawler. Care to test your Bakugan against mine?" (After winning) "Don't be discouraged. You have amazing potential!" (After losing) Bakugan Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders *Haos Lumagrowl (Guardian Bakugan) *Gold Barias Gear (Battle Gear) *Pyrus Rubanoid (Taken from Sid for experiments then taken back by Sid, then gave him to Ren, then given to Linus) *Haos Aranaut (Taken from Jin, rescued by Fabia) *Subterra Glotronoid *Darkus Impalaton Games Bakugan Dimensions *Haos Mutant Elfin *Haos Lumagrowl *Haos Hakapoid Trivia *She is also the only Gundalian to have blue skin tone. *Her personality can be somehow compared to that of Mylene Farrow of the Vexos, as they are both the only female members in their organizations, with the exception that Kazarina is the only female member in main Twelve Orders, while Lena and Zenet are in the Minor Twelve Orders and both are very loyal to the leaders of their homeworlds, Mylene was loyal to King Zenoheld and Kazarina is very loyal to Emperor Barodius, and they both died. *Her name has a similar pronunciation as the word czarina, a word that means an Eastern European empress, which reflects her position as the highest-ranked female member of the Twelve Orders. *She seems to have affection toward Barodius, as hinted when she told Nurzak that she hoped that he would make her his queen and in the Japanese version, before she dies she says his name. Barodius might return these feelings since he killed Gill when he found out about Kazarina's death. Battles Like the rest of the Twelve Orders, Kazarina is a strong brawler, winning nearly all of her battles. Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders de: Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Gundalians Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:NPC Category:Bakugan Dimensions Category:Twelve Orders Category:Deceased Characters Category:Haos Users Category:Female